1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter device for interfacing wireless access point hardware with preexisting and new track lighting track systems.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The exponential growth in the number of electronic devices requiring wireless computer network access is staggering. It is a rarity these days to encounter an individual that does not carry at least a smart phone capable of Wi-Fi access. In fact, most individuals now own and frequently carry multiple wirelessly networked devices capable of establishing wireless computer network connections. For example, gaming devices, tablet computers, laptop computers, and the like are so common that many retail outlets, hotels, and restaurants offer Wi-Fi Internet access to its patrons.
Businesses also are beginning to rely more on wirelessly networked devices to manage sales and inventory. For example, it is increasingly common to see grocery store personnel carrying handheld scanners for identifying shelved products. These handheld scanners interface with backroom computer databases by exchange of data over the store's wireless computer network. Use of a wireless network connection allows a freedom of movement of the scanner that is not possible with wired connections.
Wireless computer networks (for example, Wi-Fi networks as most commonly encountered) require wireless access points (WAP) or “hot spots” through which a user's wireless device may gain access to the network. Location of the WAP hardware is critical with regard to the layout of a building's interior space so that the wireless signal strength is sufficient throughout the space to support a device connection. With new construction it is sometimes possible to design the WAP locations into the building layout, thus ensuring an even distribution of wireless signal. However, changes to the building interior (for example, moving shelving units to a new location, setting up displays that absorb or reflect the wireless device signal, etc.) or a change in requirements where the wireless signal is to be provided can require a relocation of the WAPs or the addition of WAP devices to the overall network topology.
Classically, WAP device connections are wireless with regard to the user's handheld device connection, but are still wired with regard to the connection to the local area network (LAN). This wired connection ties the WAP into the computer network and, consequently, into the Internet. The Ethernet wall jack (or wall “drop” as it is known in the industry) is typically fixed in a particular location upon building construction and difficult to relocate, and expensive to add to existing structures. Thus, if the WAP must be moved the resulting run of Ethernet cable from the WAP to the jack can be unsightly and/or impractical to install, or could easily exceed the 100 meter limits of the wired Ethernet technology. Consider that most retail establishments (restaurants, grocery stores, etc.) have large open spaces with very few interior walls that can support Ethernet wall jacks. Also consider that ceilings are best suited to place these WAP/s. If the ceilings are finished in places like coffee shops, then adding these wires can be unsightly. Also, if ceilings are exposed in a “big box” type of structure, then distance is a problem. If a wireless signal “dead spot” exists, for example, in the central space away from the outer walls, often the wireless network layout in such spaces are often not optimal and Wi-Fi device users must put up with inconsistent, weak, or no wireless signal whatsoever in various locations.
In addition to networking, a power connection to the WAP must also be provided. While all locations providing WIFI have access power, the wall outlets are typically located on the peripheral walls and not where the WAPs are to be physically located. The cost of adding electrical conduits to already finished structures for the purposes of relocating WAPs is rarely justifiable, limiting placement of the WAP and adversely affecting the signal distribution and quality of the WIFI signal.
A goal of the invention is to correct the aforementioned appearance, distance, and flexibility constraints of the classic wireless network deployment model to improve the overall operational quality of the network while reducing installation costs and complexity. The present invention achieves this goal and others, as will be readily apparent following a thorough study and understanding of the disclosure herein.